Motorized vehicles, such as golf carts, all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), snowmobiles, motorcycles, utility vehicles (UTVs), fork lifts (material handling), agricultural equipment, and/or other motorized vehicles are commonly used for recreational and utility purposes. Some of these vehicles do not have windshields, rear wind deflectors, roofs, or other similar accessories. Without such accessories, wind and debris may blow in the face of the operator, causing reduced visibility and comfort. Other such vehicles may have windshields, wind deflectors, roofs, or other such accessories, which may be manufacturer-installed or after-market options. In either case, windshields may become damaged or worn during use or transportation, such as transportation in the bed of a truck or on a trailer. Once a windshield becomes damaged or worn, it may be desirable to remove the windshield for replacement or repair. Some windshields may be permanently attached and thus may not be difficult and/or expensive to remove. Other windshields may be more readily removable, but in many cases, removal may be difficult, requiring tools, such as specialty tools, and/or excessive time and/or money.
Thus, there is a need in the art for devices, systems, and methods allowing for readily installed and/or removable windshields for motorized vehicles, such as but not limited to, golf carts, ATVs, snowmobiles, and motorcycles. Particularly, there is a need in the art for a device for coupling a windshield to a motorized vehicle in a readily removable manner.